The Five Word Challenge
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: This is the Five Word Challenge which is full of one-shots, basically I write a one shot based on five words someone gives me. You are welcome to comment five random words in the comments and a ay-Man pairing if you want me to write on for you. Oh and so you know I rated this M because I don't know what will come in to some one-shots later. So yeah, R
1. The Pocky Game

_Hey guys Evil Fanfictionist here! So I just remembered my account email to this account so I didn't have to make a new one, which makes me so happy. Anyway this is called the five word challenge, basically you guys can give me five random words and your favorite D. Gray-Man (DGM) pairing and I will write a one shot and post it here. This is my first one, the five words are, Dye, Dangos, Cake, Laven, and pocky; so this is what I came up with._

The Pocky Game

It was a normal any other day at the order; Allen was eating his heap of food in the cafeteria as it looked like a mountain, reaching for the heavens. Girls would envy how much he could eat and never gain a pound; in fact he was actually really scrawny, though you couldn't let that fool you, he was really fit for his age. The boy actually looked rather abnormal as well he had pure white hair, just like snow and his eyes were silver with a tint of blue in it making it impossible to tell weather it was blue or silver. He also had this abnormal scar on his face that was bright red standing out on his beautiful, flawless, pale skin. It start with a upside down pentagram on the left side of his forehead right above his eye, as it went through his eyebrow and his eye down to where it could almost line up with his nose which was where it turned left. It continued left until it just about lined up with his eyebrow and turned down again where it went down to his jaw bone and stop. There was also in extra piece of scar tissue that was marred across it right under and parallel to his lower eye lid.

Allen was eating at his normal past but to everyone else that was almost inhumanly fast; he was like a vacuum cleaning up a dusty carpet it was there one second gone the next. He was on his dessert round there was tons of different things: Cake, dangos –lots of them too- cookies, brownies, crapes, muse, ice-cream and so forth; Allen would eat tons of different kinds of food, except for chocolate of course. It wasn't long until a red mass attacked him happily.

"Short-Stack~" The person said happily as Allen looked over and saw the bookman in training. He had bright red hair that he kept up in a bandana; he also wore an eye patch on his right eye –no one knew what was under it though- his other left eye was a bright emerald green and it looked as if it could read your soul just by looking into it.

"My name is Allen, Lavi!" Allen yelled at the bookman in training. One thing Allen hated was someone teasing him about his height as he was youngest exorcist here so it was only natural that he was the shortest. He only heard Lavi chuckle when he yelled at him as it was the same reaction every time he pointed it out.  
"Alright, Alright, so do you die your hair?" He asked him curious as it was always white and he had never seen someone with white hair –well besides old men of course- Allen was also very young so it was odd for him to have white hair so it made him very curious. Allen himself was a bit thrown off when he asked him that as it came out of no where.  
"Ah…no actually it turned white on its own…due to trauma." He told Lavi, as he thought of his words very carefully. Lavi noticed that though but said nothing as his answer brought up more questions as now he was curious about what the trauma was; though, he decided to ask Allen about it later as he didn't want to push him to much. Trauma wasn't usually an easy thing to talk about anyway. He then smiled at Allen having that carefree smiling on his face as he took out a box of pocky. "Wanna play the pocky game?" He asked him.

Allen only tilted his head as he asked that as he didn't know that game was. "What is the pocky game?" He asked as he then got a pocky stick stuck in his mouth as Lavi leaned close to him smiling.  
"It's an easy game really you just eat the stick while I eat the other end and we see who can eat more." He told Allen, not saying how it usually ended. Lavi had actually liked Allen for a while now and thought this was a great way to see how the boy would react. Allen nodded as Lavi smiled and put his mouth around the other end of the stick. "Ready, set, go!" He said happily as they both started to eat their end getting closer and closer to each others mouths.

It wasn't long until their mouths touched lightly as Allen pulled away his face turning bright red by that game. Lavi frowned for a second though as he rather of have the kiss longer then that so he decided to see if he could get him to play again. "Another round?" Lavi asked him as he stuck the stick in his mouth before he could protest. Allen on the other hand was blushing as he couldn't believe they kissed as he was wondering if that even counted as a kiss.

Allen like Lavi as well but he wasn't planning on telling him either as he was a bookman so he wasn't allow to have emotions or attachments to things, and he was sure that he wasn't even liked guys in the first place as he was always talking about pretty girls and what not. Allen eyes widen when Lavi stuck the stick in his mouth as he was surprised that he wanted to play again. Lavi then put his mouth on the other side and smiled at Allen as he started to chew on the other side and Allen did the same as their mouths got closer again until they touched softly. This time though Lavi didn't let him escape as he pulled Allen close to him with one arm as he continued to kiss him. He knew it was a dangerous move as if Allen didn't like him he might not want to be near him again. He didn't care though at this moment as he really wanted to kiss Allen for a while now and he wouldn't let this chance escape him. Allen on the other hand was surprised as when he pulled him closer and kissed him, he didn't move at first but after a while he started to kiss him back.

Lavi was excited when he felt Allen kiss him back; it meant there was a chance that he shared his feelings. He didn't care about anything right now, not about what bookman would say or about what everyone else thought of it, he was just happy to be able to kiss Allen. Lavi soon wanted more from the kiss though and licked the bottom of Allen's lip asking for entrance; Allen gasped a bit as he did that surprised as Lavi took the chance to slip his tongue inside of Allen's mouth. There tongues then started to fight for dominance as Allen soon lost the fight letting Lavi's tongue explore his wet cavern. The kiss continued for a while until they both pulled away as a small trail of saliva connected their mouths. "Well what do you say? Wanna do play again?" Lavi asked.

Unaware to them Lenalee was saw the whole thing as she saw them and came over to talk to them but then stopped when she saw them kissing and walked away. When she was far enough away, she squealed like any other fan girl would, "Oh the Laven!" She said happily.

_So that was it, remember to comment your five words and you're pairing and I will write a one shot for you. I also apologize for any typos, spelling or grammar mistakes I made in this._

_~Evil Fanfictionist_


	2. The Last Warning

_Hey guys! Here is another one, and to tell you the truth I don't really like this one very much, but I'm going to post it anyone. This is another one giving to me by my sister so it is another Laven one. The words are Tickling, laughing, bed, word, and playing. _

_Simo-Chan- I don't know how great it will be but I will give it a shot. ~_

_NamikazeMia- I can write that for you but I need you to give me five words first please._

_Hanashi o suru- Thanks I like this one too, and I will gladly write yours! As soon as I read it ideas already started to formulate in my head._

The Last Warning

I was sick and tired of seeing Allen wear that stupid mask on his face; he never showed anyone his real emotions. He was so good at it that I couldn't even read them I could only tell when they were fake. It was coming near Christmas and there wasn't a moment that I didn't see that stupid mask of his. There were even times where I wish I could just hit that stupid thing off his face though I knew I could never bring myself to hit him. I saw him again, eating in the cafeteria, and went over to him.

"Hey Allen." I said not in the mood to miss with him. He looked over at me and gave me that stupid fake smile and I couldn't help but clench my fist when I saw it. I sat down next to him and frowned giving him a serious face. "This is your last warning Allen Walker; if you don't take that stupid mask off your face you will get punished." I told him. Allen only tilted his head when I said that.

"What are you talking about Lavi; I'm not wearing any mask." He told me as he gave that stupid smile again. I swear if I didn't love that boy I would of hit him right then and there; instead, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria, not caring if he finished his meal or not. I then took him to my room and walked him with him shutting the door behind us, a little louder then it should have been but I couldn't help it as I was really mad, though I felt bad when I saw Allen flinch when I did that.  
"Allen look please tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone else, what happens in this room stays in this room." I told him hoping it would make him feel better. I was wrong though as Allen gave me that same god damn smile.

"I'm okay Lavi, really don't worry about me." He told me. I clenched my fist when I heard him lie again; as I was letting my anger and frustration get to me a little.  
"Allen Walker if you say another word from that mouth of yours that isn't true you will get punished, and don't think I don't know when you lie I can tell, after all I am a bookman." I told him Allen only shook his head, as he spoke again. "Really I'm fine Lavi." He told me.  
That's it!" I yelled as I tackled him onto my bed and started to tickle him. I hoped he was ticklish or my tickling would be pointless. I knew it was a success when I heard him laughing, which made me happy to hear that laugh as I realized that I never heard Allen laugh before –well not like this anyway-. It was actually a nice laugh I like it; I couldn't help but tickle him more as he continued to laugh and squirm under me trying to get me stop.

This continued for a while as I eventually had to stop so Allen could breathe; after I stopped, Allen laid on my bed trying to catch his breath. I watch him for a while as a sorrow expression grew on his face. "Lavi?" I heard him say as he looked at me. I only nodded as I looked back at him. "Thank you, I haven't been able to really laugh like that in a while." He told me. That made me really happy as I got to make him laugh after he hasn't in a while.

"Hey Allen, what's been bothering you?" I asked him hoping he would tell me now. I got a yawn though as he ended up cuddling up against me, and I smiled as I laid down with him. "The anniversary of my father's death is coming up…" He said softly. I was shocked when I heard him say that, of course he would be upset then, though I still wish he wouldn't hide his emotions from me.

"Oh I see, well I'm sure he was a great man." I told him though I didn't know him I was sure he was if he raised Allen to be the way he was. I soon found myself drafting off too sleep as I looked and found Allen doing the same. I took a quick glance out my window to see the sun already set meaning it had to be late then. I then closed my eyes falling of to sleep as I heard Allen speak quietly again.

"Lavi, I love you." He told me softly. I'm sure I would have had a bigger reaction if I was more awake but I just found myself saying, "I love you too Allen." As I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Who would have guessed that playing around like that would have got Allen to confess to me? I wonder what was going through his mind, as I slipped into a sweet blissful sleep.

_So I don't think many people will like this one, but I sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling I don't really have a beta, so yeah. The next one is a Yullen and the five words are: Clock, Cross-Dressing, Oranges, Stars, and Water. So I'll so you guys next time.  
~Evil Fanfictionist_


	3. Star Light Mission

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter. I think I really like this one but I'm sorry if it is out of character. I'm not used to writing as Kanda, but I see him as having emotions but not showing them as much. If you didn't read the note at the end of the last one this is a Yullen, and the words are: Oranges, Cross-dressing, Stars, Water, and Clock. Hope you enjoy.  
_

_CrownClown25- I would love to write this! It sounds so cute!  
_

_RebeccaLynnWalker- I will write this don't worry, I have told myself that no matter what words or pairing someone has commented I will write it._

Star Light Mission

Allen was walking back to his room with a plate of freshly peeled oranges; he would have had something more sweet, but Jerry seemed to just now care about his health and made him choose something healthy. He never made it back to his room though as Lenalee stopped him, informing him he had a mission; so he had to stop his snack and head down to Komui's. When he got there, he frowned as he saw the dark blue ponytail; he knew it belonged to know other person but Kanda, and he really didn't want to go on a mission with him. He was sure that Kanda did everything in his power to annoy him, and he knew just what buttons to push too. He eventually walked over and sat down on the bright red couch in the middle of the mess; he was a bit surprised that Komui was awake, though someone most of just woken him up just a bit before he came here.

"What took you so long Moyashi?" Kanda told him in an annoyed voice. Allen glared at him, but decided to play nice for once; though, he really wanted to take the oranges he had and squirt the juice in his eyes.  
"My name is Allen." He told him calmly as he popped and orange in his mouth so that way his temptation would disappear. He might of spoke calmly but anyone could pick out the venom in his voice, not like Kanda would care about it though.  
"Alright, alright; why don't we focus on our mission?" Komui asked them though it wasn't really said as a question. That got them both to stop glaring at each other for a while as Komui sighed, he didn't want a fight to break out in the middle of his office; it was a mess as it was, he didn't needed their fight to get it even more messier.

"So this mission will take you two to a mansion as there is a party there you two will be attended; though, to get in I need one of you to pretend that you are a girl, and be the date." He told them as his gaze went to Allen. His eyes widen then as he realized that he wanted him to Cross-dress, there was no way he would ever do that.  
"There is no way I'm cross-dressing Komui!" He told him as he stood from the couch to show how much he was against this idea.

"Well I can't have Kanda be the girl he is taller then you and that would look odd, and I would never send my dear Lenalee on a date with this man even if it was pretend." He told him. Allen just glared at him as he knew there was really nothing in could do as once something was in Komui's mind there was no changing it.

"Don't worry Allen no one will be able to tell that you are really a boy anyway!" Komui told him. "Anyway, we believe there is innocence in that mansion somewhere and we need you two to go retrieve it." He told them. Allen was sitting back down by now as he saw Kanda smirking but trying his best to hide it behind his hand.  
"What are you smiling about?" He asked him with a glare as he wasn't in the mood anymore to be nice.  
"What do you think?" Kanda told him, which only pissed Allen off more. He hated the fact he had to cross-dress and Kanda wasn't making it any easier to get over. He was about to tackle him but Komui placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, which in turn stopped him as he looked back.  
"Kanda you can get ready now, and Allen I need you to head over to Lenalee so she can help you get ready." He told him as he handed them the packet for their mission. As soon as Kanda got his mission packet, he left the office. Allen only sighed as he really didn't want to go through with this and slowly got up and made his way over to Lenalee's room.

It wasn't long until Allen headed over to the dock to meet up with Kanda. He was completely embarrassed though as he was put in a red dress that had a black lace over it to make it seem darker. Lenalee also but make up and curled the ends of his hair. He actually looked like a real girl, and if you didn't know him before this you would properly think he was a girl. When Kanda saw him he actually thought the moyashi looked pretty cute; like he would tell him that though.  
"What are you looking at? I know it looks bad but you don't have to stare." Allen told him as he walked on the boat waiting for Kanda. "Well let's go." He told him. Kanda only blinked for a moment as he got on and pushed them off. He couldn't believe he actually thought the moyashi was cute, what was he thinking.

They eventually got on the train as Allen sat down in their cart looking out the window; he was actually surprised that Kanda didn't make fun of him for the dress like he thought he would do. He didn't look at him either as he didn't want to see him smirking or anything like that. It wasn't long until he fell asleep while leaning against the window; Kanda watched him sleep as he tired to figure out why he thought that. He actually thought that the moyashi was cute even now; it bothered him to think like this as he never thought of the moyashi like this before. He decided not to stay anything about it to him, as that would properly give him something to make fun when he called him Moyashi again.

They eventually reached their stop and Allen was still sleeping, Kanda paused above him and wondered if he should carry him or not. "What the hell am I thinking?" He said to himself as he couldn't figure out why he would be thinking that now. "Oi, Moyashi wake up!" He told him loudly as Allen looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are we there?" He asked him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kanda then quickly grabbed his stuff and turned around as he started to head out not saying anything else but there was a small shade of pink on his cheeks. Allen didn't see it though as he was confused on why he left like that, he quickly got his stuff though and followed after Kanda.

Allen stayed silent as he didn't think Kanda was in a mood to be with messed with as they walked towards the mansion they were going to stay in. When they reached there a man with brown hair opened the door as he had a smile on his face. He was dressed in a tailor suit so he guessed he was the butler.  
"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Kanda." He told them. Allen had to hide how surprise he was as Komui never told them that they were meant to be Husband and Wife. Allen quickly reacted though as he saw how mad Kanda was getting at that statement.

"That's right; it's nice to meet you!" He told him, with a big smile as he locked arms with Kanda. He was hope that Kanda would play along as he didn't want to be throw off or attacked. Kanda was actually calm; though, he felt his heart was racing when Allen linked their arms, it was almost as fast as when he was fighting akuma. This made him more confused as he wasn't used to this feeling, and he wondered what was making him feel like this; all the moyashi did was touch him.

The butler moved aside as Allen led Kanda inside as he was happy he played along. They were led to a room as he opened the door. Allen was surprised again as he saw that there was only one bed; though, they were met to be husband and wife so when he thought about it, it made sense. They walked in and the butler shut the door leaving them alone as Allen started to unpack there stuff.

"Um…the situation with the bed…you can have it; I can sleep on the floor." He told him as Kanda finally got his senses back when Allen let go of his arm and could only nodded as he unpacked his stuff as well. An Awkward silence filled the room as they unpacked and Allen wondered what was bothering him.

"Kanda, Are you okay?" He asked him after he finished, he stared at him watching him wondering if he would tell the truth or not.  
Kanda looked at him when he asked that, he didn't expect him to ask him that; in truth he didn't know if he was okay or what was wrong with him. He just decided to keep up his rude, tough boy act, "Why do you care?" He asked him as he went back to his unpacking. Allen only tilted his head then as of course he would care since they were friends.  
"Cause we are friends, Kanda, of course I would care." He told him as his eyes never left him. That hurt Kanda for some reason; that word, friends. Why did it hurt him? He didn't respond to him as he thought about it trying to find the answer. Allen eventually sighed,

"Alright don't tell me, but I'm going to bed; you should too, it's late." He told him as he changed into one of the night gowns that Lenalee gave him. Kanda watched him out of the corner of his eye as he could feel his heart beat faster at just watching him strip down. He eventually turned away from him as he tried to calm himself down.

'Why am I reacting to the moyashi like this?' He thought to himself as he tired to figure what these feeling were. He eventually decided that he would think about it tomorrow and for now he should sleep. He took his shirt off as he then got in the bed, and closed his eye; he tried to go to sleep though he knew he wouldn't be able to until Allen was sleeping, as he was a light sleeper. It wasn't long until Allen fell asleep on the floor like he said he would, and Kanda looked at him wondering if he should move him on the bed as he didn't think the floor would be very comfortable. He quickly shook his head though,

"What the hell am I thinking?" He said once again as he laid down back on the bed. He should care so much about Allen, so why did he? He eventually fell asleep with those thoughts still in his head, the room silent again with no one moving.  
Morning soon came as the sun peered through their window. Allen eye's opened at the sunlight as he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. He looked down to see Kanda's arm around his and he blushed.

"How did I?" He said confused as one, he didn't know how he even got on the bed and two; he didn't know why Kanda had his arms around him. Kanda woke to hearing those words as he saw his arms were around Allen, he quickly pulled back as he stood up and got ready for the day. Allen watched him stand up as he then started to get ready. He decided not to question; though, he was flustered still. He thought it was best to just think about it in the shower and that was what he did. Kanda on the other hand was thinking about it too as he also had a blush on his cheeks though it was smaller then Allen's as he was better at hiding his feelings.

Allen eventually came out of the rest room as he had had a long black dress on had a small silt on the side showing a bit of leg; the dress it's self had long sleeves of course, as Allen wasn't comfortable showing his hand, which was covered with a pair of white silk gloves. Kanda couldn't help but stare when he came out as he thought he looked great in that dress.

"What?" Allen asked him, "Is it that bad?" Kanda couldn't answer but he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head either. Allen smiled when he saw that but he also blushed as he was guessing that meant Kanda liked it. He then paid attention to what Kanda was wearing; a simple suit with a white button up shirt. He thought they kind of match and wondered if Komui and Lenalee planned this, as she told him to wear this today.

"Well lets go." He told him as he walked out. Kanda followed him when he left as they started to look around the mansion for any sigh of the innocence. They looked through out the whole day, of course stopping to eat for Allen, but found nothing. The party they were here for eventually started as they had to go to the ballroom. There were a lot of people there when they reach it. Allen looked around and noticed that there were people staring at him.

"People are staring…" He said softly to Kanda as he never really like people staring at him. Kanda didn't respond though as he looked to see that Kanda had gone over and was leaning on it, just watching everyone. He sighed as he wished that for once they could hang together. He headed over to the table and went to get some food as one of the men came over to him and they started to talk. It wasn't long until other men came over and talked to him as they were in a group now.

Kanda watched Allen as he was started to get annoyed with all the men talking to him; though, he couldn't figure out why he was getting annoyed. '

Who cared if the moyashi was talking to other people?' he thought to himself as he saw one of the men place a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't control himself then as he walked over and took Allen's hand and dragged him away from those men. Allen was confused as he was getting dragged away by Kanda as he was wondering what was on his mind. They eventually reached this beautiful garden full of all sorts of flowers. Kanda kept walking though as they eventually reached a pond and he sat down pulling Allen down with him.  
"Kanda?" He said as he looked at him. Kanda was looking up at the night sky staring at the stars. Allen blinked as he watched him as he didn't respond to him again; he was trying to figure out what he was thinking, since he had been acting strange lately. Kanda was trying to think about why he did that; there isn't really any reason why he would have pulled Allen away from those men. Kanda kept thinking to himself as he eventually felt extra weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Allen had fallen asleep on him and smiled softly, as he thought he looked cute like that.

His eyes widen then, "There I go again…" He said softly trying to figure out what was happen. He looked out at the calm water that filled the pond. He then heard twelve soft low chimes from a clock, meaning that it was now midnight. It then came to him, he figured out why he was feeling these things; it was almost as the answer just hit him in the fast. He had a surprised expression on his face but it slightly turned into a calmer soft one.  
"I love you, Allen Walker." He said to him as knew that he wouldn't hear him as he was sleeping. He didn't care though as he had to confess this to himself first before he could even think about telling the moyashi.  
"I really do love you."

_So that is the end of this one! The next on will be poker pairing, (TykixAllen) and the words are: Poker Pairing, Jealously, Complex, Pace, and Nephew. That story also goes out to Simo-Chan as it will be from her request.  
~Evil Fanfictionist_


End file.
